thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Sam
Peter Sam, previously known as Stuart, is the number 4 engine on the Skarloey Railway. He previously worked on the Mid Sodor Railway. Bio Stuart was built in Wales in 1920 and arrived on Sodor to work on the Mid Sodor Railway later that year. He was named after his builder, Kerr Stuart. Stuart, Falcon and Duke became very close friends, though he and Falcon sometimes got tired of Duke's constant fatherly advice. When the railway closed in 1947, Stuart and Falcon were sent to the Peel Godred Aluminum Mines, where they worked until 1951, being sheeted for a year and then were bought by the Skarloey Railway and repainted red (Railway Series only). He was renamed Peter Sam, after the controller of the railway. Unlike Falcon, now named Sir Handel, he was a very hard worker. However, sometimes this did lead to trouble, like when he left the refreshment lady behind because of worrying about missing Henry's connection. In 1958, Peter Sam had a nasty accident with slate cars at the slate incline, severely damaging his old funnel. and then, was shut up in the shed as a punishment. forcing Sir Handel to do Peter Sam's work, as well as his own. Before his new funnel arrived that winter, he accidentally knocked it off when he hit an icicle in a tunnel. His crew had to resort to using a stray drain pipe as a replacement. Soon after, he was given a Giesl funnel that made him work very well, and the other engines were quite envious. Personality Peter Sam is a very kind and hard working engine. He can sometimes get a bit puffed up, especially in his youth. But compared to his friend Sir Handel, it is very much less so. He can sometimes worry about his work, which leads to him forgetting certain things. Trainz Models SI3D's 2006 model of Peter Sam was used until The Search for Smudger. From then onwards, the 2012 model was used with the 2006 one being used in shots with other 2006 models, such as Duke and Bertram. Basis Peter Sam is based on Edward Thomas from the Talyllyn Railway in Wales. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Gordon Goes Swimming (cameo) * The Blame Game * Engine Unknown (does not speak) * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (stock footage cameo) * Attack of the Railway Pirates (does not speak) Season 2 * The Eyes Season 3 * Duke's Reunion * A Breakthrough Discovery * Revolutionary Redemption (cameo) Season 4 * Jim's Tale (as Stuart, does not speak) * Steaming Sausage Season 5 * Boulder Strikes Again (cameo) Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas (cameo) * The Search for Smudger * The Most Famous Engine (cameos in Part 1) The Engines of Sodor Finale * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Granpuff (as Stuart) * Mountain Engine (speaks only with others) * Duncan Gets Spooked Voice Actors * TheThomasLover1990: Episode III * Carson0802200: Episode XVI & Specials * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: EOS S3-S5 * TheBlueSingle: The Engines of Sodor Final TV Appearances Peter Sam has appeared in every season featuring the Skarloey Railway Engines. These are seasons 4-7, 9-12, 16-18, and 20. He is voiced by Steven Kynman in both dubs. Trivia * Peter Sam is one of two major characters to have a major physical alteration (excluding restorations from scrap). The other is Henry. Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Protagonists Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Tank Engines Category:0-4-2 Category:Characters Category:Awdry Characters Category:Characters Who Have Been Renamed Category:Peel Godred Aluminium Company